Temptation
by Black Stormraven
Summary: AU role reversal: Asajj Ventress, hero of the Jedi Order, crosses blades with Sith Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi. The result of their fight is entirely unexpected...but not entirely unwelcome. M for sexual content. You've been warned!


**So this idea has been in my head for weeks and I finally got up the nerve to post it. It was intended to just be a PWP for my own satisfaction, but then it turned into an actual story somewhere along the way. So...yeah. Here ya go!**

* * *

Red plasma disappeared with a _snap_ as the lightsaber was flung across the hangar. Other than the few overhead lights that survived the savage duel, only a bright green glow was left to illuminate the darkness. "It's over, my darling," a voice said gently. The owner of the green blade, though physically exhausted from the battle, kept her voice and posture calm and relaxed. "Surrender now and I will see that you are well-treated by the Council during your trial."

Her disarmed opponent snorted. "You think I would admit defeat so easily?" His eyes burned with a fire that came only from the deepest hatred. But it was not directed at her. "Jedi bitch!" His kick was unexpected, aimed for her ribs with the intention of breaking them. She crossed her arms to block his foot from making contact, but the force behind it still sent her skidding across the floor. She had only a second to find her bearings before the wing of a starfighter came crashing down atop her. She cushioned the blow with the Force and set the metal and sparking circuitry safely aside.

She had no time, however, to fend off the blood-red blade that sought to cleave her in half. The most she could do was roll away and hope that a Force-push towards her opponent would be enough to give her an opening to regain her footing and reactivate her lightsaber.

It was.

"Why do you keep fighting me?" she asked as he scrambled back to his feet. A wave of her hand yanked his weapon from him and into her waiting palm. He lunged for it, but the red and green blades now crossed at his neck stopped him midstep. He glared at her, yellow, red-rimmed eyes burning. She stared back, pale silver eyes brimming with compassion. "Please, my darling. Stand down. I don't want to hurt you."

His responding laugh sent a shudder down her spine. "Oh, but _I_ want to hurt _you_," he sneered. "The only feeling greater than the power of the Dark Side will be my fingers wrapped around your lovely neck."

Asajj Ventress, celebrated Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars, felt no fear at the threat. She knew him far too well to believe he really wanted that. "You continue to lie to yourself to mask your pain, Obi-Wan. You don't have to do that anymore. Not with me."

"Don't you dare preach at me, Jedi! I could crush your heart right now if I chose…and I would enjoy it immensely."

"So why don't you?"

He paused. What was she playing at? "Because I want the pleasure of feeling your bones break with my own hands."

Now it was her turn to pause. She searched his handsome face for a long moment before deactivating both blades and throwing them aside. Confusion colored his face, then shock when she grasped his hands and placed them around her neck. "Then do it."

Obi-Wan, Darth Apophis**,** froze. He stared at her neck, so slender, so fragile. He wasn't lying when he said he could crush it without a second thought. His thumbs stroked down the center of her throat with just enough pressure to feel the ridges of her windpipe beneath the concealing fabric. Her pulse pounded slow and hard under his palms, a steady beat that seemed more a melody to him than a mere biological function. "What kind of trick is this?" he muttered, unconscious of the words leaving his lips.

"No trick," she whispered. "If you truly believe yourself to be beyond redemption, then kill me. But I know you better than you think, darling. You won't hurt me."

The words sparked something in his breast. He didn't need her pity! She knew _nothing _about him! His hands tightened around her throat to the point of pain, but she remained stoic. There was no fear in her, not of him, not of death. He realized then that she'd never been afraid of him. That only infuriated him more.

Obi-Wan slammed her back against a duracrete wall, the impact knocking the breath from her lungs, his hands squeezing even harder. He brought his face close to hers until he could smell her skin, an intoxicating blend of sweat, soap, and a fragrance that was wholly _her._ "Do you still think I'm one of the good guys, Jedi? Still think I won't kill you right here?"

Asajj touched his wrist. "I…trust you…" she breathed.

His grip faltered. His legs weakened. "What did you say?"

"I trust you…with my life."

And then she smiled.

That smile, that foolish trust lodged in a crack in his shields, a crack she herself had put there so many years before. The crack fissured and spread until her warmth and her hope broke through. The resulting pain was nearly unbearable.

Obi-Wan fell to his knees in agony. His arms locked around her thighs as if she were his only lifeline. He was a Sith apprentice, baptized in the blood of Jedi like her and all others who had stood against him. His only defense against such raw compassion and trust was hate, but despite how much he wanted to believe otherwise, he had no hate for _her._ As much as he claimed to want to, he couldn't hurt her, not the only person to ever truly care for him aside from Qui-Gon. He screamed out his frustration and his self-loathing until his throat went dry.

Asajj remained rooted to the spot through it all. Her heart went out to the shaking, screaming man at her feet. She knew he didn't want to live like this anymore. He only turned to the Dark Side out of the pain of losing his beloved Master. He had tried to bury that pain with anger and rage, but those emotions could only take him so far. He wanted his life back.

Her hands smoothed over his hair as he pressed his cheek against her bared abdomen. She gave him time to release his frustration and conflicting emotions before calling his name. Her fingers delicately curled under his bearded chin when he did not respond. When his eyes finally met hers, gone was the sickly yellow pallor. Gone was the seething hatred. All that remained was the purest blue reflecting a desperate need for someone to understand him, for someone to see him as more than a monster.

Her gentle smile was too much for him to bear. The Sith Lord surged to his feet and captured her lips in a kiss that was almost shy, but so full of passion and desire that Asajj gasped at its intensity. He grew emboldened when she didn't push him away. His hands molded to her as he gathered her in his arms, something he'd wanted to do for years but never could. The way their bodies melded was perfect harmony to him.

Obi-Wan struggled for words when they separated for breath. She beat him to it. "That was…unexpected," she chuckled. His eyes closed in pleasure at the scent of her breath as it wafted against his face. "But certainly better than I'd imagined."

He smiled in return; not a sneer, not a dark grin, but a genuine smile. "So you've been fantasizing about my kiss, my darling Asajj? I'm flattered." His voice was no longer broken. Now it was teasing, playful, seductive. He lowered his lips to her ear to brush against the sensitive shell. "What other fantasies have you locked away in that beautiful head of yours?" The shiver that went though her body was positively exhilarating. "I'm sure I could make all of them pale in comparison to reality."

Asajj then did something she hadn't done since her teenage years when she had given fellow Padawan Quinlan Vos her innocence: she blushed. "Obi-Wan…"

"Have you dreamed of screaming my name to the stars as I bring you to the zenith of desire?" She didn't push him away, didn't tell him to stop. That was all the encouragement he needed.

His hands skimmed over every inch of bare flesh he could reach: her waist, her arms, her back. He growled lightly at the sight of the Jedi markings that wrapped around her bald head, biceps, and ribs, but the feel of her skin overpowered any hatred he had for the tattoos. She shivered again when the tips of his fingers slipped beneath her fitted top on her back to trace her spine. She gasped when his mouth closed over her pulse point, his teeth sinking softly into the fabric and the skin beneath. "So responsive, my sweet. And here I thought the Jedi were above such worldly pleasures."

Asajj gripped his forearms in an attempt to control her rampant heartbeat. With the frigid wall at her back and his searing body to her front, she could do little to escape…not that she wanted to. Unknown to him, she had longed for his touch as much as he had for hers. She wasn't exactly sure when animosity had turned to lust somewhere along their complicated relationship, but now it didn't matter. What did was that they were here, right now, with no one around but the one flickering light in the far corner and a handful of destroyed starfighters and swoops.

"We're not…above such things, Obi-Wan," she said when she finally found her voice. "We just know how not to let them become obsessions."

His eyes sparked with mischief at those words. She swallowed. "That almost sounds like a challenge, Asajj." The way he stressed her name made her stomach clench in a most pleasant way. "Is it?" he added with a light tug on her earlobe.

"Would you like it to be?" she shot back.

That gave him pause. Perhaps he had underestimated his little Jedi. One hand slid down from her neck over her chest (he didn't miss the sharp breath when he brushed over her breast), all the way down to her thighs. She had them pressed tightly together as if that would be enough to stave off her obvious arousal. His gloved hand wedged between them without warning, drawing a shaky gasp from her lips when he pressed his fingers against her. He gave a wicked grin at her reaction. "So _very _responsive."

Asajj almost succeeded in making her voice steady. "I know you're fond of words, my darling, but I'm beginning to wonder if you're simply all talk."

That took the smile from his face. Quick as lightning, Obi-Wan lifted her from the floor, keeping her balanced on his thigh as he guided her legs around his hips. The sudden closeness had both of them breathless for a moment. He took that moment to admire the firm muscle of her thighs hidden by tight-fitting leggings beneath her split skirts. "Where did you learn to play like this, Asajj?"

She gave a gasping chuckle as she replied, "Still talking, I see." Her eyes snapped shut and her fingers tightened in his hair when his hips drove painfully into hers, letting her feel every inch of him. She liked it. "How ever are we to move on to the fun stuff if all you do is talk?"

Obi-Wan laughed thickly against her neck. "Do you have any idea what my definition of 'fun' is?" His hands made another pass up her body, this time gliding under her top and raising it to expose her breasts. A flash of anger went through him when he saw the Jedi tattoos extended there as well, but it was quickly stamped out by a surge of lust. "Perhaps you would like to find out." Her back arched away from the wall and a most becoming moan fell from her lips when his palms lighted on her sensitive nipples and coaxed them into hardened peaks. He licked his lips as his hands slipped downward to push her skirts and leggings down from her wide hips.

"Show," she gasped, her eyes half-hooded in pleasure, "don't tell."

That was all the impetus he needed. He tore her from the wall and threw her onto the floor (one hand on the back of her head so as not to cause any permanent damage). Her legs tightened around him and her hands gripped his arms as if they were lifelines. "There's a side to you I've not had the pleasure of seeing before, my dear Asajj." He raised himself up from her for the briefest of moments to completely bare her lower body to the chilly air and his lascivious gaze. Her hands immediately returned to his hair while his hooked around her knees and drew her closer, earning him a low moan of approval. "I think corrupting you will be easier than I originally thought."

Asajj arched into his touch when his mouth lighted on her neck again; the fabric barrier did nothing to stop the heat radiating from his lips. He moved on to her breasts when he gained no satisfaction from nipping at the cloth. She managed a few words between strangled gasps for air. "You can try, my darling." Her voice was steadier when he met her eyes and held them. "I welcome you to test me." Her hands slid from his head over his armored shoulders to his solid chest, not stopping until they reached the catch of his belt. "I can be a most eager student when I choose," she breathed into his ear.

Obi-Wan loosed a guttural growl, grabbing her hands none too gently and pinning them above her head. She winced. There would surely be bruises from his crushing grip…not that either of them cared much at the moment. His free hand made quick work of the catch, freeing himself from the confines of the dark fabric, before returning to one of her knees to draw it higher on his hip. Despite how his body cried out for him to finish the job, something stopped him before he could move further. "This is your only chance to tell me to stop, Asajj," he said sincerely, all playfulness gone. "Tell me right now and I'll let you go. But the next time we meet I won't be so noble; I will kill you without hesitation."

Asajj's eyes were wide as she stared at him. Obi-Wan thought he might drown in their depths if she didn't blink soon. A moment later, she gave her response: "Why would I ever tell you to stop?"

And he was done for. That one question, disguising her precious consent, made the fire that burned beneath his skin flare into an inferno. He crushed his lips to hers as if he sought to possess her entirely (perhaps he did) as a sharp thrust of his hips had him buried deep within her inviting body. She cried out against his mouth at the sudden intrusion, her body tensing, but she didn't fight him.

Obi-Wan had to take a moment to gather his wits. So long he had lusted after her in one form or another. So long had he craved to know what her flesh would feel like, gripping and enveloping him so completely. He had teased her earlier about making her fantasies pale in the face of reality; now he realized that was a two-way street. Never in his wildest imaginings did he think that such pleasure could be derived from so simple a joining.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her lips closed gently over his lower lip. That touch, which would have been affectionate if not for the animosity that still simmered between them. This was nothing more than a satiation of the flesh. There was no love between a Jedi Master and a Sith Lord. But for now all that mattered was the physical ache that recognized no allegiances that demanded to be relieved.

Obi-Wan was not gentle, but Asajj didn't complain. Her legs tightened around his waist with each thrust. Her fingers clenched on empty air as his sinful mouth nipped and sucked at whatever flesh is could find. Her cries of pleasure mingled with brief gasps of pain as his teeth nearly broke her skin and the gloved fingers of his free hand gripped her waist and hips with vise-like strength; he took immense pleasure in envisioning finger-shaped bruises blotting out the Jedi tattoos.

Asajj was nearing her limit. Her body tensed around him and all sense of rhythm was lost. The Sith wasn't about to let her off that easily.

It took every ounce of self-control to slow his pace, the hand that had been so intent on covering her tattoos with marks of his own going to the ceramic-plated floor to channel his lust. He ignored the spindly cracks that formed beneath his fist as did Asajj. She was too focused on watching him disappear and reappear between her thighs to give much thought to anything else. Watching him surge forward and retreat seemed to intensify the sensation, her head falling back as a guttural moan escaped her dark lips. That sound alone nearly drove him mad.

"Perhaps I should stop and give you a reprieve to catch your breath, my sweet," he growled into her ear before nipping at the lobe.

She jumped violently. "Don't you dare!" she gasped desperately. "Don't…you dare stop."

Those words only stoked the fire raging in his body. "As my lady wishes." Crushing his lips to hers once again, he groaned out his pleasure as her hips met his with each thrust. He thought he heard her murmur something about wanting to touch him, but whatever words she tried to speak were either swallowed by his greedy mouth or indistinguishable from unintelligible whimpers and lustful cries. Not that he would have acquiesced; her touch on his bare skin would surely enslave him to her. He wouldn't risk that, which was why he endured the discomfort of his sweat-slicked flesh confined beneath his armor and robes. He would endure anything to have her and retain his self-control at the same time.

The scream that ripped from her throat as her body tightened around him and her back arched painfully high off the floor undid him. The flames that had consumed him during their coupling flared brighter than an exploding star and poured from him into her. Time seemed to stretch into infinity. An eternity had passed before they collapsed into a boneless, trembling heap. The silence that followed was more profound than either had ever experienced, broken only by their ragged, strangled gasps.

Obi-Wan was the first to recover. He had to consciously command his fingers to release her wrists, a feat that was easier said than done for him at that point. Only when he raised himself onto his forearms did he take note of the small crater his fist had made in the floor beside her head. What witchcraft did she possess to make him lose such control? _Such power you have over me, Jedi._ He brushed his knuckles over her cheek as she tried to regain her breath, her arms unmoved from above her head and her eyes still closed. The gesture was almost loving but for the mockery in his words. "Have I effectively corrupted you yet, my sweet?" Or was it more teasing than mocking?

Asajj turned into his hand, seeking his touch as moth sought a flame. "In body, yes," she laughed softly. "In spirit," –her eyes fluttered open to meet his, the clouded desire still smoldering in their pale depths making his breath catch- "never."

"Never is a very long time," he breathed into her ear. She whimpered when he nipped at it.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a few more moments to bask in her soft heat before severing their intimate connection. Her chirp of disappointment nearly made him return to her, but time was short. Both of their compatriots would surely come looking for them soon, and it would not do for a Lord of the Sith to be seen in such a position with his most hated enemy. He stood, ignoring the slight shake of his legs, and hurriedly fixed his clothing back into place. He stared down at the Jedi as she watched him. Their eyes remained locked as she pulled her blouse back over her breasts. He silently lamented the loss of such a tantalizing sight. "So eager to leave me, my darling?" she quipped, retrieving the remainder of her clothes and pulling them on. "And here I thought you were beginning to like me."

"Nothing has changed between us, Jedi," he said, admiring the grace in her movements as she came to her feet. He didn't miss the way her legs trembled as she took a step towards him.

"Oh, I think it has. I sense a change in you, Obi-Wan. Perhaps it is I who has corrupted you."

She reached up to lay a hand on his cheek, but he snatched it before it could touch him. "Don't insult me, Jedi," he sneered. "I will kill you when next we meet. Count on that." He nipped harshly at the bruise forming on her wrist to drive his point home.

"Promises, promises," she purred, light mocking in her voice.

A single thought brought his lightsaber to his hand. He held the hilt under her chin for further emphasis. "That it is, my sweet." With one last look at her kiss-swollen lips he turned on his heel and made for the door. Asajj was about to turn as well, her lightsaber returned to her hand with help from the Force, when he called out to her. She couldn't stop the blush that colored her cheeks nor the tiny smile that bloomed on her face at his parting words. "I look forward to seeing my handiwork grace your flesh when the bruises form."

* * *

**By the way, Obi-Wan's Sith name is that of the Egyptian god of chaos and darkness. But he's actually necessary to the continuation of life because he's the embodiment of constructive chaos, in other words, things must be destroyed in order to for new growth to form. I thought it appropriate here :3**


End file.
